Recueil de OS Dramione
by kysala
Summary: Amour, humour, dérision, amitié, querelles, vengeance et bien d'autres, voilà ce dont ce recueil fera office, avec comme protagonistes : deux contradictions. – votre dévouée Kysala.
1. Troubles du sommeil

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux, tu sais très bien qu'ils savent se débrouiller, il ne leur arrivera rien. En plus tu as reçu une lettre de leur part hier. »_

Deux semaines qu'Hermione se répétait les mêmes phrases. Deux semaines qu'elle essayait en vain de se rassurer. Deux semaines qu'elle était revenue à Poudlard et qu'Harry et Ron étaient partis à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Deux semaines qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir, car oui, cela faisait aussi deux semaines que les phrases rassurantes qu'elle ne cessait de se rabâcher ne la rassuraient absolument pas. Elle avait constamment peur pour eux. Peur qu'ils se fassent attraper, voir pire, qu'ils se fassent tuer. Elle leur avait pourtant dit qu'elle préférait rester à leurs cotés afin de les aider, mais Harry avait déjà eut un mal fou à accepter que Ron l'accompagne, il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger elle aussi, et puis il voulait que quelqu'un puisse rester avec Ginny. Celle-ci lui avait même proposé à plusieurs reprises d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch pour qu'elle puisse se changer les idées, mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé. Elle, vivante sur un balai ? Jamais !

Sachant qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas de ci-tôt, Hermione glissa hors de son lit, alla chercher un livre au hasard sur une étagère et se positionna confortablement sur le fauteuil rouge et or de sa chambre de préfète-en-chef. Les dortoirs des Gryffondor lui manquaient de temps en temps, mais la tranquillité qu'elle pouvait trouver dans ses nouveaux appartements était des plus plaisante. Elle avait plus de facilité à y réfléchir.

Alors qu'elle venait à peine de commencer son livre moldu, un bruit de grincement de porte lui parvint du couloir. Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas résonnèrent pour s'éloigner ensuite en direction de la salle commune.

Curieuse, Hermione posa son livre sur son chevet, s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture et se dirigea à son tour dans le couloir. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, elle aperçu une silhouette installée dans le canapé face au feu de cheminée, seule lumière qui éclairait faiblement la pièce.

Elle s'adossa contre l'embrasure de la porte avant de lancer d'une voix faible :

« Malefoy ? »

Étant le deuxième préfet-en-chef, Drago Malefoy et elle avaient été dans l'obligation de partager leurs appartements, seul leur chambre était séparée. Hermione avait été des plus surprises lorsque la directrice lui avait annoncé qui serait son homologue masculin pour le restant de l'année. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait un élève de Serpentard. Mais ça avait tout son sens lorsque l'on sait que le défunt professeur Dumbledore avait demandé à ce qu'on rapproche les maisons. Il n'empêche que demander à deux ennemis de toujours d'emménager ensemble pendant un an était une idée un peu suicidaire. Malgré toutes ses attentes, la cohabitation s'avérait être plus vivable que ce qu'Hermione avait imaginé. Drago et elle ne se parlaient que très rarement, ce qui minimisait leurs disputes. Ils arrivaient même parfois à avoir des discussions aimables. Chose qui ne serait jamais arrivé l'année dernière. Leur appartenance au même camp arrangeait un temps soit peu leurs rapports. Car oui, la famille Malefoy, famille de Sang Pur extrême, famille à la botte du Seigneur des Ténèbres était en réalité des infiltrés de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Espions depuis toujours qui plus est ! De plus, leur fils unique ne semblait être au courant que depuis sa sixième année. Autant dire que pas mal d'événements se sont déroulés pendant les vacances.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout Granger ? Va te recoucher. »

Hermione remarqua immédiatement le ton lasse et épuisé qu'avait utilisé Drago.

« J'aimerais bien te demander la même chose. Je t'ai entendu. Tu as encore fait des cauchemars c'est ça ? »

Profitant du fait de l'avoir surpris debout à cette heure-ci, Hermione put aborder un sujet dont elle n'osait pas lui parler, de crainte de se faire rembarrer. Même si il faisait tout pour paraître impassible, il n'arrivait pas à contrôler les cauchemars qui le submergeaient la nuit.

Drago se retourna pour la fixer intensément.

« Tu devrais aller te recoucher. »

Il détourna son regard pour contempler le feu, afin d'échapper à cette discussion qui le déroutait. Il se doutait qu'il devait parler pendant son sommeil, mais savoir que quelqu'un réussissait à l'entendre le gênait quelque peu. Hermione ne souhaitait cependant pas laisser filer une des seules chances qui lui était donnée d'obtenir une réponse. Elle restait Miss-je-sais-tout après tout !

Elle s'avança doucement et prit place à ses côtés sur le canapé.

« Parler ne tue pas. Même à une ennemie, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Drago ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment que la laisser parler lui donnerait la paix plus rapidement. Face à son silence, Hermione fit donc une des choses qu'elle savait le mieux faire : parler jusqu'à l'agacement de son interlocuteur.

« Oh je peux très bien parler pour deux tu sais, commença-t-elle. Tu n'auras qu'à me répondre par hochement de tête. Ou par signaux de mains, c'est comme tu préfères. Donc je disais ... Oui ! Tes cauchemars ! À parier, je pense qu'ils concernent tes parents. Ce qui peut être normal quand on connaît leur situation. La mission dont ils ont été chargés est très importante. Donc ton inquiétude est justifiée. »

Drago avait tourné la tête dans sa direction et la fixait comme si elle venait de dire la plus grosse bêtise de tous les temps. Chose qui n'empêcha pas à Hermione de continuer de parler.

« Quoi ? C'est le mot "inquiétude" qui te gêne ? Ah mais oui, c'est que le grand Drago Malefoy ne doit s'inquiéter pour rien à part pour lui-même. Ça doit quand-même être épuisant de devoir toujours se montrer sans émotions. Tu sais comme les gardes à Londres-côté-moldu ! C'est super incroyable n'empêche ! T'as beau faire n'importe quoi ils ne-

‒ Granger, Granger, Granger ... lui dit-il d'une voix agacée. Tu ne t'arrêtes donc jamais hein ? »

Malgré toutes les bêtises qu'elle venait de lui sortir -et ô combien elle en avait dit-, il y avait une part de vérité dans ses propos. Elle savait exactement de quoi elle parlait.

Même si elle ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre, elle avait deviné son ressenti et ça, ça avait vraiment le don de l'insupporter. Cette manière de savoir aussi facilement ce qu'il pensait lui faisait peur à certain moment.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir à cause de tes cauchemars et par chance, je suis réveillée. Il faut en profiter tu ne trouves pas ?

‒ "Par chance", marmonna t-il. »

 _« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ? Qu'elle retourne se coucher plutôt ! »_ Drago était vraiment fatigué et souhaitait juste pouvoir se reposer tranquillement.

« Granger, je ne te le répéterais qu'une seule fois ; va te recoucher et fiche moi la paix. »

Hermione n'était pas impressionnée pour autant. Elle avait connu bien pire de la part du blondinet. De plus, parler avec quelqu'un lui empêchait de penser à ses propres craintes.

« Oh mais ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis venue. Vois-tu je m'ennuie, et le seul passe-temps que j'ai trouvé, c'est toi. »

Elle avait accompagné ses paroles d'un grand sourire hypocrite.

« Tu t'ennuies ? Va donc prendre un livre tel le rat de bibliothèque que tu es, lui répondit le Serpentard avec le même sourire. »

Il eut la grande satisfaction de voir les joues de la Gryffondor virer au rouge, sûrement dû à la colère qu'elle commençait à ressentir.

« Pathétique. Tu ne peux pas accepter l'idée que quelqu'un puisse vouloir t'aider ou quoi ?

‒ Oh, pourtant il me semble que tu m'es explicitement avoué que ce n'était pas pour moi que tu étais venue me parler. »

Il adorait littéralement mettre la jeune femme en rogne, qu'importe l'heure. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.

« Crétin. J'étais entrain de lire figures-toi, mais tu m'as interrompu en faisant du bruit pour venir ici.

‒ Merlin ! Miss-je-sais-tout utilise des gros mots ! Curieuse comme tu es, il a fallu que tu sortes de ta maudite chambre.

‒ Exactement ! Et c'est justement parce que je suis curieuse, et un tant soit peu aimable, que je suis venue endurer la compagnie de ta charmante personne.

‒ Arrête ça, lui dit-il d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. »

Il voulait au plus vite finir cette discussion qui n'avait aucun intérêt pour lui.

« Arrêter quoi ? lui demanda t-elle.

‒ Arrête de faire comme si tu te souciais de mes soi-disant "problèmes". La pitié que je peux entendre dans ta voix m'écœure. On est pas amis, alors arrête de te comporter comme telle. »

Il plongea son regard d'acier dans le sien comme pour appuyer ses propos. Mais au lieu qu'elle ne se vexe pour de bon ou s'énerve et le laisse en plan en retournant dans sa chambre, elle se mit à lui sourire. Un sourire tellement sincère que le cœur de Drago se serra le temps d'une milliseconde.

« S'il te plaît, je pense que c'est plutôt à toi d'arrêter toute cette comédie. Tu n'en as pas marre de toujours jouer le garçon insensible sans cœur ? Franchement ça ne m'impressionne pas. Tu as raison, nous ne sommes pas amis. Et on ne le deviendrait probablement jamais. La faute à qui hein ? »

Sur ces mots, elle enleva sa couverture de sur elle pour la poser sur les épaules de Drago, sous le regard ahuri de ce dernier. La dernière phrase qu'elle avait prononcée lui avait fait ressentir quelque chose d'anormal. Un sentiment oublié.

Elle se redressa, lui sourit et tourna les talons en direction de sa chambre.

« Essaye de dormir Monsieur-je-veux-pas-qu'on-soit-gentil-avec-moi. »

Et elle disparut de la pièce.

Seul, Drago trouva que la tranquillité qu'il avait tant désiré était bien trop silencieuse à son goût. Cette discussion n'avait pas eu lieu d'être. Pourtant le comportement de la Gryffondor l'intriguait. Jamais elle ne réagissait comme ça en temps normal. Sûrement la fatigue dû à l'heure tardive.

Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, remonta la couverture de sa charmante homologue sur ses épaules avant de s'endormir avec son odeur inconnue pour le bercer.

Drago se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda l'heure, 2h du matin. Maudit cauchemar. Il soupira et remarqua qu'il s'était endormi sur le canapé. La couverture de Granger toujours posée sur ses épaules. Il se demanda soudain avec quoi elle avait pu dormir, vu qu'elle n'avait plus sa couverture.

Il se leva et s'approcha doucement de la chambre de la jeune femme. La porte était entrouverte. Il se glissa à travers celle-ci et découvrit une Hermione, pelotée dans une couverture verte qui contrastait assez mal avec la décoration bordeaux de la chambre. Il se surprit à sourire en se rendant compte qu'elle avait préféré aller chercher la couverture du Serpentard au lieu d'aller lui redemandé la sienne. Il resta plusieurs bonnes minutes à l'observer, et essaya de comprendre le mystère qui l'entourait. Elle paraissait tellement vulnérable endormie dans cette position. Pourquoi tant d'années de haine entre eux deux ?

Pris d'un élan de courage, il s'avança et vint se coucher juste à côté d'elle. Il se recouvrit la couverture rouge sur le corps. Dans son sommeil, Hermione se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à le toucher et il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, découvrant cette nouvelle sensation avec plaisir. Drago pensa à contrecœur qu'en temps normal, la Gryffondor n'aurait jamais pris l'initiative de se coller contre lui. Elle avait sa tête posée sur son torse et soupira doucement de contentement.

« Je suis heureuse que tu aies réussi à mettre tes différents à mon égard de côté, murmura-t-elle. »

Il fit surpris de constater qu'en réalité, la jeune femme ne dormait pas. Il ne fit, cependant, aucune remarque.

« Il faut dire que tu es assez persuasive. »

Hermione émit un léger rire, que Drago trouva très joli à entendre.

« J'ai toujours su qu'un jour tout le monde pourra avoir l'honneur de rencontrer le vrai Drago, lui expliqua-t-elle doucement.

‒ Merci, Hermione. »

Elle leva la tête afin de le regarder droit dans les yeux, de beaux yeux gris. Il lui adressa un sourire timide auquel elle répondit par un léger baisé sur la joue.

« Bonne nuit Drago. »

Il resserra son étreinte, et, après s'être promis d'enfin briser son armure, put enfin s'endormir en tenant dans ses bras, celle qui va, il l'espère, l'aider à aller mieux.


	2. Réalité rêvée

Je n'en peux plus, sincèrement je commence à être hormonalement dépassée. Toutes ces sensations, toutes ces tensions, ça ne peut plus durer. À la base, c'était juste des petites réflexions que je m'étais faites, mais c'est devenu tellement plus. À force de me répéter « arrête de faire attention à lui, c'est juste un con avec une belle gueule d'ange » et bah j'en suis arrivée à le chercher du regard à chaque fois que j'entrais dans une pièce. Lorsque je m'en suis rendue compte, c'était déjà trop tard. Je suis mordue, c'est indéniable. Tout chez lui m'attire. Par commencer par ses beaux yeux gris métalliques, à la fois mystérieux et fascinants. Une envie irrésistible de m'y plonger dedans surgit lors des rares fois où nos regards se croisent. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, sont tellement peu ordinaires que ma main me démange pour les toucher. Et puis sa voix a une intonation presque trop sensuelle lorsqu'il aborde machinalement quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais qu'il murmure mon prénom ... Rien qu'à y penser, mon bas-ventre est parcouru de délicieux frissons. Voilà ceux à quoi je suis confrontée chaque jour, de multiples et de multiples pensées des plus obscènes, et la nuit, des rêves qui expriment ce que je ne peux pas avoir. Je commence à devenir folle. Folle de le voir tous les jours et de rester impuissante face à toutes les émotions qui se mêlent en moi. Si je ne trouve pas un moyen afin de, soit faire disparaître tout ça, ou soit d'assouvir mes besoins, je ne vais pas pouvoir finir tranquillement ma septième année. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'on pouvait avoir autant quelqu'un dans la peau.

« À qui penses-tu, petite Granger ? »

Un souffle chaud vient s'écraser contre ma nuque. Il est derrière moi. Perdue dans mes profondes réflexions, je ne l'ai même pas entendu s'approcher de moi.

Je ne prends pas la peine de me retourner, sachant que le regarder dans les yeux diminuerais mes chances de garder mon sang-froid. Je me contente simplement de vaguement hausser les épaules et de faire semblant de me replonger dans mes devoirs.

Il se décale et vient s'asseoir sur la chaise de libre, située à côté de moi. Nous sommes dans la bibliothèque, sur la table la plus éloignée de la sortie. Il commence à se faire tard et la pièce est pratiquement vide de tout élève. Il ne dit rien, se contentant simplement de m'observer. Je ne pense pas qu'il se rende compte à quel point ma chaleur corporelle augmente. Pourtant, je fais comme si de rien n'était. Il finira bien par se lasser.

Les minutes passent, et aucun de nous n'a bougé. La situation commence sincèrement à devenir étouffante. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend, et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de lui demander.

Soudain, il se lève, passe derrière moi en prenant bien soin de me caresser le dos et murmure d'une voix chargée d'émotions :

« Fais de beaux rêves, Granger. »

Et il sort.

Lorsque j'entends la porte se refermer, je relâche tous mes muscles, jusqu'alors tendus à leur maximum. Mon cerveau a du mal à assimiler ce qu'il vient de se passer. Pourquoi ? Fait-il exprès de me déconcerter ? Voulait-il me pousser à bout ? Sait-il le chemin de mes pensées, chaque fois que je l'aperçois ? À quoi joue-t-il ? En temps normal, j'ai du mal à refréner mes envies, mais si il fait tout pour me tenter, comment résister ? Un mal de crâne commence à pointer le bout de son nez. Je décide donc de ranger mes affaires et d'aller me coucher. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Je sors dans le couloir, en priant pour ne rencontrer personne en chemin. J'arrive devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame sans avoir rencontré aucun soucis. Je me dépêche de monter dans mon dortoir et, après avoir posé mon sac, me déshabille et monte me coucher dans mon lit à baldaquin. À peine me suis-je recouverte de ma couverture, que deux bras puissants me font basculer sur le dos. Je me retrouve coincée sous un torse fin et musclé. Deux yeux gris me fixent avec intensité.

« Malefoy ! Mais que fais-tu dans mo- »

Il interrompt mon murmure en mettant son index sur ma bouche. Je reste figée face à son geste. Il descend son doigt le long de ma joue, puis le fait parcourir sur mon cou. Mon souffle s'accélère au fur et à mesure qu'il descend ses caresses le long de mon corps, explorant le plus de parcelles possible. Je ne comprends pas exactement la situation, mais mon désir, lui, est bien présent. Ses lèvres se retrouve soudainement contre les miennes, m'embrassant avec passion, tandis que ses mains malaxent mes fesses. Je laisse échapper un gémissement, bien consciente que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans le dortoirs. Je plonge mes doigts dans ses cheveux doux en lui rendant son baiser. Nos langues entament un ballet endiablé auquel je me laisse aller avec gourmandise. Ses mains se font plus pressantes et atteignent enfin l'endroit le plus sensible de mon corps.

« Hermione, me murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

‒ Hermione. Hermione ! »

Je me réveille en sursaut. Mon corps est trempé de sueur. Ginny est penchée au dessus de moi avec un regard mi-intrigué, mi-amusé. Encore un de ses fichus rêves qui semblent si réels. La frustration m'envahit. Il faut vraiment que j'aille à l'infirmerie demander une potion de sommeil sans rêves.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Après avoir repris une respiration normale, je décide de me lever afin d'aller prendre une douche.

« Hermione, tu vas bien ? »

Ginny me suit du regard, attendant une réponse.

« Oui oui, juste un cauchemar, rien de plus, répondis-je en essayant de paraître convaincante. »

Je rentre dans la salle de bain sans m'attarder sur sa réponse. Ces rêves me laissent toujours un goût amer. C'est à en devenir folle.

Lorsque l'eau entre en contact avec ma peau, je commence enfin à me détendre. Je le veux, tout entier. Lui, son corps, tout m'excite. Inconsciemment, mes doigts trouvent seuls le chemin jusqu'à mon bas ventre. Tout en repensant à cette nuit, j'arrive enfin à combler une petite partie de ma frustration.

Merde ! Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il sur moi ? Rogue me regarde avec un sourire étrangement sadique sur le visage. Foutu prof ! Je grogne silencieusement tout en plongeant ma tête dans mes mains. Combien y avait-il de chance pour que ça tombe sur moi ? Avec ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Un sac est jeté bruyamment sur ma table.

« Comme on se retrouve Granger. »

Cette voix traînante. Qu'est-ce que je la déteste ! Je relève la tête pour fixer froidement cet abruti, ô combien sexy.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais très bien que je ne cautionne pas le fait de travailler en binôme avec toi. Au moins, réjouis-toi de ne pas être tombée sur Londubat. »

Ça donne à réfléchir. Franchement, j'adore Neville, mais il faut avouer que les potions et lui, ça ne fait pas vraiment bon ménage. Malefoy est le premier en potions, avec moi bien sûr, de toute l'école entière. Donc niveau qualité, il est vrai que je ne pouvais tomber mieux.

Je me lève sans dire un mot, et pars chercher les ingrédients nécessaire à la préparation de la potion. Lorsque je reviens, je découvre un Malefoy penché sur ses notes, son visage affichant une grande concentration. Je faillis lâcher tout ce que je tenais dans mes bras en le voyant passer délicatement ses doigts sur sa lèvre inférieure. Comment un geste aussi anodin peut-il être fait avec tant de sensualité ? Ne me voyant pas revenir, il lève soudainement la tête et me surprend, moi, dans une position figée, le regard fixé sur ses lèvres. Il fronce vaguement les sourcils. Je me reprends avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de pouvoir faire une remarque. Posant tous les ingrédients sur la table, je commence, comme si de rien n'était, la préparation. Il continue de me fixer tout en affichant une expression intriguée avant de hocher la tête, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur son visage.

« Ah, Granger, Granger, répète-t-il sur un ton indulgent. Il semblerait que tu n'aies pas toute ta tête en ce moment. »

Je tourne mon regard vers lui, tout en essayant de comprendre son sous-entendu. Il m'adresse un sourire coquin qui me fait instantanément monter le rouge aux joues.

« Tu ferais mieux de commencer à travailler au lieu de dire je-ne-sais-quoi, je lui lance. »

Il ne répond pas, mais exécute en silence ce que je lui ai demandé. Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous travaillons en silence, chacun concentrés sur sa tache. Mais je commence à être vite perturbée par d'incessants frôlements. Malefoy ne fait que de m'effleurer, voir de me caresser lorsqu'il passe près de moi, ou lorsque nous nous échangeons des ingrédients. Ma concentration faiblit de plus en plus et j'ai comme l'impression que tout cela n'est qu'un stratagème afin de me faire perdre mon sang-froid. Je souffle bruyamment pour lui faire comprendre qu'il m'agace énormément, mais ceci ne sert qu'à le faire sourire davantage. Mes nerfs craquent au moment où il frôle mes fesses de sa main, en voulant me contourner. Je repose brutalement le crochet de serpent que je tenais sur la table et me tourne face à lui.

« Tu vas arrêter ça. Tout de suite, dis-je, les dents serrées afin de ne pas explosée.

‒ Mais arrêter quoi donc Granger ? me demande-t-il d'un air faussement innocent. »

Il reprend ce qu'il était en train de faire, en prenant bien soin de continuer à m'effleurer l'avant bras en coupant ses racines de mandragore.

Prise d'un élan de colère, j'attrape le verre d'eau situé à ma droite et lui déverse tout le contenu sur le visage. D'abord surpris, ses yeux gris prennent vite une teinte orageux. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il est arrêté par le professeur Rogue.

« Miss Granger ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend pour avoir osé jeter ce verre d'eau à la figure de votre camarade ? »

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre, sachant très bien que ce que je dirais ne changera rien. Je suis soutenue pour les quelques élèves de ma maison qui m'adressent tous des regards fiers pour avoir ridiculisé un Serpentard.

« Et bien, et bien ! J'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor, cela vous apprendra à vous en prendre à vos camarades, continu-t-il avec une moue triomphante. »

Des protestations suite à sa punition s'élevèrent dans la classe. Je me contente de récupérer mes affaires et de sortir de la pièce. Je suis vraiment furieuse. Contre Malefoy, contre Rogue et contre moi-même. Je continue à ruminer tout en me disant que le fait d'avoir quitté le cours m'apportera une grosse punition. Qu'importe !

« Granger ! »

Je me retourne, surprise, et découvre Malefoy, le visage déformé par la rage. Il s'avance à grands pas vers moi et je reste figée sur place. Lorsqu'il se tient devant moi, c'est pour m'adresser un regard froid et méprisant.

« Tu crois quand-même pas que tu peux m'humilier devant toute la classe et t'en tirer à bon compte ? »

Ma peur laisse subitement place à la colère.

« Je te signale que si t'avais pas joué au con, on en serait pas là ! »

Il me pousse brutalement contre le mur.

« Soigne ton langage Granger, je ne permets à personne de me parler sur ce ton, déclare-t-il d'une voix sourde.

‒ Comme c'est dommage pour toi, parce que je pense avoir le droit de me permettre de te parler comme je veux, crie-je. »

Fou de rage, il m'encercle le cou d'une main puissante.

« Tu fais une grave erreur, me murmure-t-il. »

Et avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher, il m'attrape violemment le menton et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, me faisant lâcher mon sac par terre. Étant toujours en colère, j'essaye de le repousser, mais il est bien trop fort et je n'arrive pas à me détacher. Il force l'accès à ma bouche et sa langue s'aventure férocement contre la mienne. Me plaquant encore plus contre le mur, il me soulève une jambe et l'entoure contre sa hanche. M'abandonnant à toute résistance, je me rapproche davantage de lui et lui rend son baiser avec autant de fougue dont je suis capable. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas un rêve. Il est bien là, les sensations sont bien là. Je commence à perdre le contrôle et glisse mes mains sous sa chemise. Sa peau est douce sous mes doigts. Lui se contente de jouer avec mes cheveux tout en caressant ma cuisse posée sur sa hanche.

Soudain, l'agitation dû à la fin des cours commence à se faire entendre des couloirs. Nous nous détachons subitement l'un de l'autre, ne voulant pas être surpris par toute l'école. Reprenant petit à petit mon souffle, je ramasse maladroitement mon sac. Je titube mais ne tombe pas. Sans lui accorder un regard, je tourne le dos et me dépêche de monter à ma salle commune, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Je me sens honteuse. Mais de quoi exactement ? De ne pas mettre plus défendue ? De lui avoir rendu son baiser ? D'être partie sans un mot ? D'avoir adoré ce qu'il sait passé ? Ça ce n'est pas surprenant.

M'assurant que mes habits ainsi que ma coiffure sont en ordre, je pénètre dans ma salle commune. J'y trouve Harry et Ron, jouant aux échecs, près du feu. Lorsque je m'approche d'eux, ils m'adressent de grands sourires.

« Mione ! On t'a cherché partout, où étais-tu ? me demande Harry.

‒ À la bibliothèque, je réponds, tout en essayant de ne pas rougir. »

Harry et Ron s'échangent des brefs regards intrigués.

« En tout cas on tenait à te féliciter pour tout à l'heure ! se réjouit Ron. Même si ça nous a fait perdre quelques points, ça en valait le coup pour voir la tête que faisait la fouine !

‒ On s'est inquiété quand on l'a vu quitter la salle juste après toi, ajoute Harry. »

Si seulement vous saviez ...

« Ah bon ? Pourtant je ne l'ai pas croisé. »

Je détourne mon regard pour ne pas à avoir à leur mentir dans les yeux.

« En tout cas, je suis fatiguée, donc je vais aller me coucher. À demain. »

Je n'ai pas la force de rester vers eux après avoir été obligée de leur mentir. Je me sens tellement mal. Je veux pouvoir me terrer dans mon lit et ne plus jamais en ressortir. Dès que je rentre dans ma chambre, je me jette sur mon lit et réfléchis à comment fonctionner les prochains jours. Hors de question que je retourne vers Malefoy afin de mettre les choses au clair. Jamais je n'oserais reparler de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je décide donc de faire comme si de rien n'était, ne voyant aucune autre solution possible. Je finis finalement par m'endormir, le goût de ses lèvres hantant mon sommeil.

Ça va bientôt faire une semaine qu'il s'est passé ce dont je ne doit pas penser. Une semaine où je ne lui ai accordé aucun regard, aucune parole. Personne n'a l'air d'être au courant de rien. Comme si il allait balancer à toute l'école ce qu'il s'était passé. Bizarrement, l'ignorer me paraît être une chose assez endurable. De plus que Malefoy essaye souvent d'attirer mon attention. Soit il me lance des petites moqueries, soit il trouve des prétextes pour s'énerver contre moi. Pourtant, je continue de l'ignorer. Cela devient de plus en plus difficile, mais je ne compte pas céder à son caprice de « je suis en manque d'attention ». Je ne fais que m'enfuir lorsque la situation commence à déraper. Ginny a bien remarqué quelque chose dans mon comportement et a directement commencé à me harceler de questions. J'ai finalement fini par avouer ce qui me tracassait, pensant qu'elle serait la plus apte à comprendre. Après le choc passé, elle m'a vivement conseillé de mettre les choses au clair avec lui. J'ai refusé. Pour elle, il n'aurait pas fait ce qu'il a fait sans raison. Je pense surtout que c'était un geste compulsif suite à sa colère. Je pensais qu'en l'ignorant, le désir partirait, mais c'est l'inverse qui se produit : mes rêves se révèlent être encore plus érotiques. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour les arrêter. Même les potions de sommeil sans rêves ne semblent pas assez puissantes. J'ai des cernes énormes à force d'essayer de rester le plus longtemps éveillée. Je suis vraiment dépitée.

Tout en lisant un livre, je me retrouve propulsée à terre. Je viens de heurter quelqu'un accidentellement. Commençant à m'excuser, je m'arrête subitement lorsque je me rends compte de qui est en face de moi.

« Non mais tu peux pas faire att- »

Malefoy, les cheveux en bataille et ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol, se tait en posant les yeux sur moi.

« Ah Granger, c'est toi, se contente-t-il de dire. »

Je suis toujours assise par terre alors que lui s'est relevé. Je m'empresse de me mettre debout avant de bafouiller de minables excuses et de tourner les talons dans la direction opposée. Quelle gourde je suis !

Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'engueuler que je suis attrapée par le poignet et jetée dans une classe vide. Malefoy se tenant devant la porte, la barrant afin de m'empêcher de fuir. Il me regarde avec colère.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Il s'avance vers moi. Je reste pétrifiée sur place, sachant très bien que des explications devront être abordées.

« Réponds-moi. »

Il m'observe de ses yeux métalliques. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre.

« Tu fuis à chaque fois. Ce n'est pas très mature ça. Dis-moi pourquoi. »

Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il tend sa main et me caresse doucement la joue.

« Dis-moi qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à moi. Dis-moi que depuis plusieurs jours, tu ne fais que penser à moi en essayant, en vain, de repousser toutes tes envies. Dis-le moi. »

Le désir monte lentement en moi. Il fait doucement basculer ma tête sur le côté pour pouvoir mieux accéder à ma gorge. Il y dépose de chastes baisers. Je ne sais pas comment agir. Alors comme ça, il serait dans la même situation que moi ?

« Granger, me murmure-t-il. »

Je suis immédiatement hypnotisée par ses yeux gris qui me fixent avec intensité. Lentement, je me laisse aller à ses mains expertes. C'est encore meilleur que dans mes nombreux rêves. Toutes les sensations sont décuplées. Je suis soulevée, puis, assise sur une table, les jambes écartées, afin de le laisser se placer. Il me déshabille tout en me demandant silencieusement la permission lorsqu'il passe d'un vêtement à l'autre. À ce moment précis, je lui accorde toute ma confiance, malgré notre passé en commun. Comme si, cet instant était une parenthèse dans tout ce que nous vivons. Juste lui et moi.

Il nous fait atteindre le septième ciel en même temps et me prend délicatement dans ses bras. Je ne le pensais pas capable de douceur. Il me caresse les cheveux tout en me murmurant :

« Depuis le temps que j'en rêve. »

Je souris à cette remarque. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir de cette étreinte, mais la sonnerie retentit.

Je récupère mes affaires et, avant de sortir de notre salle, me retourne pour le contempler.

« À plus tard, Drago. »

Un sourire apparaît sur son visage et il souffle.

« Je l'espère, Hermione. »

Sur ces mots, je quitte la salle.

À croire que la réalité peut parfois refléter les rêves les plus profonds d'une personne.


	3. Attachement sous chamailleries

« Granger ! »

La jeune femme interpellée leva distraitement la tête. Après avoir identifié son interlocuteur, elle se replongea dans son travail.

« Oui, j'écoute. lança-t-elle.

– Hermione, je sais que tu dois sûrement avoir beaucoup de travail, mais je dois te parler. »

Ladite Hermione ne releva pas la tête pour autant. Elle était réellement occupée et ne souhaitait pas rentrer tard chez elle.

« Pansy, on peut en parler demain ? Je suis vraiment débordée. »

En face d'elle, la brune semblait déterminée. Déterminée à ne pas repartir sans avoir ce qu'elle désirait.

Elle se rapprocha du bureau d'Hermione et plaça ses mains sur le meuble, de manière à recevoir toute l'attention qu'elle demandait.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda finalement Hermione, avisant le regard impatient de son amie.

– Je te demande seulement de me consacrer quelques minutes de ton précieux temps. »

Hermione s'enfonça dans son siège, referma son stylo et croisa les bras.

« Tu ne sais encore pas quoi acheter à Ronald pour son anniversaire ? Pansy, ça fait déjà trois ans que je t'aide, il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à te débrouiller. »

En effet, pendant la guerre, certains Sang Pur tels que les Parkinson, les Zabini, les Nott ou encore les Malefoy ont rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix et ont contribué à la victoire de la société sorcière. L'importance de leur infiltration à été décisif pour la tournure des événements. Forcés de coopérer et de traiter ensemble, les anciens Griffondors et Serpentard sont vite devenus amis. Et certains ont d'ailleurs décidé d'aller au delà de l'amitié. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps à Pansy pour emprisonner Ron dans ses filets.

« Ce n'est absolument pas pour ça ! Quoi que, j'hésite entre une place pour la finale de Quidditch et un abonnement de deux ans chez Candies Spells. Tu sais à quel point il adore leurs gâteries, d'ailleurs en parlant de gâteries-

– Stop, stop, je t'arrête tout de suite, cria Hermione en se recouvrant les oreilles de deux mains. »

Elle n'avait nullement envie d'entendre les ébats sexuels de ses amis. Rien que de les imaginer, elle n'était pas sûre de trouver le sommeil cette nuit.

« Ah Hermione ce que tu peux être prude quand tu t'y mets ! Franchement, ça ne te ferait pas de mal de toucher quelques balais de temps en temps, insinua Pansy en lui lançant un clin d'œil. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Certes, elle n'était plus vierge depuis longtemps. Elle avait d'ailleurs entretenu plusieurs relations ces dernieres années. Mais aucune n'avait réellement aboutie. Elle n'avait pas trouvé la « perle rare » comme elle s'appliquait à le dire. Et puis, étant une acharnée du travail, il ne lui était pas évident de faire des rencontres. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était très heureuse ainsi et ne ressentait aucun manque dans ce domaine.

« De toute façon, je ne venais pas pour te parler de ça. Ni du cadeau de Ron, ni de ta libido insatisfaite.

– Pansy, commença Hermione.

– Bref bref bref ! Je viens au sujet de Drago. »

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt, pensa Hermione. » La bonne nouvelle qu'elle attendait depuis ce matin allait enfin arrivée.

« Je sais très bien ce que tu vas dire Hermione, mais cela ne peux plus durer ! Je viens à l'instant d'apprendre ce que tu lui as fait ! Il était fou de rage lorsqu'il m'en a parlé. »

Hermione pris un air surpris.

« Moi ? Mais enfin je n'ai rien fait du tout.

– Pas de ça avec moi. Je te préviens Hermione, tout comme j'ai prévenu Drago, il n'est pas question que l'on supporte une minute de plus vos enfantillages !

Car, malgré le rapprochement effectué entre tous les anciens ennemis, deux personnes persistaient à ne pas vouloir s'entendre. Et ces deux personnes étaient bien évidemment les deux sorciers les plus têtus de toute la planète. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se lancer des piques, de se provoquer et de s'engueuler. Et cela avait un impact très négatif sur le reste du groupe, qui supportait de moins en moins leurs querelles.

– Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous entendre, essayez de faire comme au début, ignorez-vous.

Car, au tout début, ils s'ignoraient royalement. Cela convenait à tout le monde. Enfin, c'était toujours mieux que de les entendre se chamailler violemment à chaque rencontre. Pourtant, il avait semblé aux amis que les deux jeunes gens avait fait une trêve pendant quelques temps. Ils arrivaient à se parler sans grossièretés, à échanger des mots de politesse. Le reste du groupe avait alors été très réjoui de ce changement. Mais malheureusement, cela fut de courte durée. Voilà plusieurs semaines qu'ils avaient repris leurs incessantes habitudes. Mais cela est pire, ils ne se contentent plus de vagues paroles blessantes, les actes commencent à être au rendez-vous. Et hier, Hermione aurait apparemment décidé de se venger d'un énième commentaire du blond, en trifouillant ses produits de beauté.

« Il a débarqué chez moi, aussi roux que l'est Ron ! Roux Hermione ! Tu n'imagines même pas dans quel pétrin tu t'es mise ! Et je ne parle même pas de ce sort de permanence que tu as rajouté au shampoing ! Pour combien de temps en a-t-il ? »

Hermione s'était retenue d'exploser de rire pendant que Pansy faisait de grands gestes avec ses bras. Elle imaginait parfaitement Drago, en catastrophe, aller se plaindre auprès de sa meilleure amie, roux comme une carotte. Elle jubilait littéralement. Cela apprendrait à ce petit crétin arrogant à ne pas la provoquer.

« Seulement pour quelques jours, répondit-elle. »

Les traits de Pansy se renfrognèrent davantage.

« Tu n'es qu'une sale petite égoïste ! Je parie que tu n'as même pas pensé à toutes les personnes qui vont devoir supporter Drago dans les jours à venir ! Il est infect ! »

Hermione lui adressa une mine désolée. C'est sûr que dans son processus, elle n'avait décidément pas pris en compte les personnes extérieures. Mais malgré la peine présente pour ses amis, celle-ci ne fait pas le poids face à la satisfaction d'avoir fais enrager le blond. Ou plutôt le roux dorénavant. Elle s'amusait comme une petite folle.

« Et c'est pour me gronder que tu es venue jusqu'ici ?

– Non, pour te prévenir que nous organisons un repas ce soir avec Ron, enchaîna Pansy. On trouvait que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas tous retrouvé. Et Drago a d'ores et déjà confirmé sa présence. Il est évident que je ne te laisse pas le choix. Donc je viens plutôt t'avertir de te préparer, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement pour ce soir.

– Mentalement et physiquement ? »

Hermione fut, d'un coup, suspicieuse.

« Mentalement puisque Drago ne te laissera pas t'en tirer aussi facilement. Et physiquement, car Ron a aussi invité un de ses collègues de travail. Il est charmant et je suis sûre que vous vous apprécierez.

– Pansy, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas organiser ce genre de chose. Je suis assez grande pour trouver quelqu'un par moi-même !

– Assez grande ? ricana l'ancienne Sepentard. C'est étrange mais, en ce moment, je n'alignerai pas les mots « mature » et « Hermione » dans la même phrase. »

Hermione rougit d'embarras et de honte.

« Oh il l'a bien cherché ! se défendit-elle.

– Je ne veux rien savoir, sois juste sage ce soir, et fais toi belle, lui lança Pansy en s'éloignant vers la porte.

– Je le serais à condition que Malefoy le soit aussi ! »

Et elle se retrouva seule dans son bureau. Derrière la porte, Pansy se félicita pour trouver d'aussi bonnes idées. Elle allait s'amuser ce soir.

Hermione se dépêcha de finir son travail, en vue de la longue soirée qui s'annonçait. Elle était tout de même assez excitée de retrouver toute sa bande d'amis. Harry et Ginny sont récemment rentrés de vacances. Ils avaient décidé de fêter leurs deux ans de mariage en allant dans divers pays. Elle avait vraiment hâte qu'ils leur racontent tout ça.

En rentrant chez elle, elle ne perdit pas une minute et se glissa sous la douche. Lavée, elle hésita longuement à suivre les ordres de Pansy. Elle n'avait pas envie de faire de rencontres ce soir, ni de devoir plaire à ce nouveau venu. Cependant, connaissant les humeurs de son amie, elle décida d'enfiler une petite robe verte qui soulignait sa taille et ses jambes fines. Elle se trouvait plutôt belle. Satisfaite, elle prit ses affaires et transplana devant le domicile des deux amoureux. Ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps, et avaient emménagé ensemble.

Ce fut Ron, tout sourire, qui lui ouvrit la porte. Il la prit dans ses bras, et après l'avoir salué convenablement, lui glissa dans l'oreille :

« Ne le dis pas à Pansy, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé ton sortilège sur Drago. »

Hermione ria, en lui confiant à son tour être très fière de sa trouvaille.

Les invités arrivèrent à la suite les uns des autres. D'abord Blaise, qui ramenait avec lui une tarte au citron dont il avait le secret, puis Harry et Ginny. Ensuite, Théodore et Drago. Lorsque ce dernier arriva, Hermione failli s'étouffer avec son verre de vin. Drago portait un bonnet ridicule, d'où s'échappaient quelques petites mèches rousses. Celles-ci soulignaient à merveille le rouge de ses joues. Hermione se retint fermement de rire, mais le regard que lui lança alors l'ancien Serpentard lui prouva qu'il l'avait repéré.

La brune s'arrêta de rire lorsque Drago s'avança vers elle, un faux sourire accroché au lèvres. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Granger ! Comme on se retrouve, la salua-t-il. »

Les autres invités avaient tous cessé leurs bavardages, et tous les regards étaient concentrés sur les deux jeunes sorciers. Chacun se tenant près au vu d'un éventuel dérapage.

« Bonjour Drago, il est adorable ton petit bonnet. »

Blaise lâcha un petit ricanement, mais fut bien vite arrêté par un coup de coude de la part de Pansy.

« Elle en a quand même dans le ventre, faut bien le reconnaître, se défendit-il.

– Tu ferais mieux de te taire si tu veux pas attraper un coup. »

Drago se rapprocha d'Hermione.

« Profite de ta soirée Granger, elle pourrait bien être ta dernière. »

Hermione ne se laissa pas impressionner pour autant. Elle était habituée aux grandes paroles et y était devenue complètement insensible.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se regardaient en chien de faïence, lorsque la sonnette retentit.

« Ah, ça doit être Ryan ! s'exclama Ron. »

Hermione en profita pour s'éloigner de Drago et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle commença une discussion très animée avec Ginny. Cette dernière tenait à lui retracer son long voyage avec Harry.

Lorsque le surnommé Ryan rentra dans le salon, tout le monde se leva pour aller le saluer. Hermione remarqua tout de suite son regard intelligent. Elle savait bien cerner les gens, et cette personne lui fit immédiatement bonne impression. Elle s'approcha afin de le saluer.

« La célèbre Hermione Granger dont j'entends tellement parler, la complimenta-t-il. »

Il lui baisa la main tel un gentleman et Hermione rougit de plaisir. En plus d'être intelligent, il était galant et très séduisant.

« Je suis enchantée Ryan, lui répondit-elle de sa voix la plus séduisante. »

Pendant ce temps, Pansy trépignait de joie. Elle avait, comme beaucoup de personnes dans la salle, remarqué tout de suite que le courant entre ces deux-là passait bien. Elle fut interrompu dans sa contemplation par une main qui tirait sur le pan de sa robe.

« Arrête de tirer le tissu Drago, tu vas l'abîmer.

– Mais c'est qui lui ? »

Une lueur de satisfaction éclata dans les prunelles de Pansy. Elle était loin d'être bête. Très loin d'être bête. Elle connaissait ses amis comme si elle les avait fait, c'était à se poser des questions. Son plan fonctionnait plutôt bien. Elle pu lire un éclair de jalousie traverser le regard de Drago lorsque celui-ci se posa sur Hermione et Ryan qui bavardaient tranquillement, assis sur le canapé. Elle avait toujours pensé que les chamailleries de Drago et Hermione cachaient quelque chose. Et elle comptait bien l'exploiter durant cette soirée.

« C'est un Auror qui travaille avec Ron. Il est vraiment très compétant dans son domaine. Et j'ai comme l'impression qu'il s'entend plutôt bien avec Hermione, tu ne trouves pas ? lui chuchota-t-elle, en guise de provocation. »

Drago jeta un regard dédaigneux au jeune homme. Il resta pourtant de marbre.

« Et bien, je lui donne bien du courage pour arriver à supporter cette folle ! lança-t-il d'une voix forte, espérant par la suite qu'Hermione l'entende. »

Elle lui jeta aussitôt un regard noir. Elle n'allait pas le laisser pourrir sa soirée. Elle continua donc de papoter avec Ryan et d'apprendre à le connaître.

« Il est l'heure de manger, tout le monde à table ! lança Pansy. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouva en face de Ryan, entourée de Blaise et Drago. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas enlevé son bonnet, à son grand plaisir.

Le début du repas se passa plutôt bien, entre blagues et commérages. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser et prendre part aux dialogues. Le groupe d'amis en apprit davantage sur Ryan, son travail et sa vie privée. Toutefois, Pansy décida d'entamer la vitesse supérieure et lança :

« Voilà un homme comme tu les aimes Hermione ! Intellectuels et passionnés dans ce qu'ils font, tout comme l'est Ryan ! »

Hermione recracha brutalement son eau qui vint éclabousser sa robe et Blaise, au passage.

« Hé ! T'aurais pu viser Drago quand-même, protesta le métis. Ça t'aurait rendu service au moins. Aïe ! Pansy !

– Merci Pansy.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Drago. »

Hermione s'excusa auprès de Blaise, et l'aida à se débarbouiller. Elle jeta un regard insistant à Pansy, lui demandant ce qu'il lui a prit. L'ancienne Serpentard haussa les épaules et continua :

« Nan mais entre nous, regardez-la ! Elle est jolie comme un cœur et libre comme l'air ! Les relations sans lendemain ne t'allaient pas réellement. »

Ce fut au tour de Drago de recracher tout le contenu de sa bouche. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Harry qui fut le dommage collatéral.

« Pansy ! Je ne permets pas ! s'insurgea Hermione. Ma vie privée ne concerne personne d'autre que moi. »

Sur ce, elle s'excusa et monta à l'étage nettoyer sa robe. Elle avait laissé sa baguette dans la chambre d'amis en arrivant, et en avait besoin pour le nettoyage. Mais que lui prenait son amie ? Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'aimait pas parler d'elle dans ce domaine.

Dans la salle de bain, elle se lança un rapide Recurvite et sa robe se retrouva de nouveau immaculée. Elle s'éclaboussa le visage d'eau pour tenter de se calmer.

Soudain, deux mains se posèrent sur son ventre, et un souffle heurta son cou. Elle se laissa immédiatement aller à cette étreinte et se colla davantage au torse derrière elle. Elle poussa un soupir d'apaisement lorsqu'une bouche commença à poser des multitudes de baisers le long de sa jugulaire.

« Alors comme ça, on aime les hommes intello et les histoires d'un soir ? lui murmura une voix suave. »

Hermione rit doucement. Cette action fut suivit d'une légère morsure à la base de son cou.

« J'aime beaucoup ta robe, une vraie petite Serpentard.

– Je l'ai mise spécialement pour toi, lui avoua-t-elle. »

Les deux mains devinrent légèrement baladeuses, une restait sur sa hanche, tandis que l'autre montait caresser ses courbes.

« Alors, il te plaît ce Ryan ?

– Il est très charismatique et séduisant, il faut l'avouer, déclara-t-elle sur un ton joueur, afin de provoquer son partenaire. »

Les caresses s'arrêtèrent subitement.

« Séduisant ?

– Et charismatique, oui. »

Le jeune homme s'écarta et Hermione se retourna pour mieux le regarder. Son bonnet était quelque peu enlevé, et elle pu mieux apercevoir sa chevelure de feu. Cette constatation lui tira un sourire tendre. Cependant, Drago ne semblait pas vouloir s'amuser.

« Mais si il te plaît tant, va donc le rejoindre, répondit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

– Pardon ? »

Hermione ne pensait pas qu'il réagirait de cette manière. Il était évident qu'elle disait cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Jamais elle ne se laisserait séduire par un autre que lui, il le savait pourtant.

L'ancien Serpentard semblait réellement froissé par ses paroles. Voilà maintenant plusieurs semaines que les deux jeunes sorciers entamaient cette relation. Cela avait commencé suite à une énième dispute qui s'était suivit d'un baiser. Une chose entraînant une autre, ils se sont vite retrouvé pour assouvir leurs désirs. Ils ont cependant décidé de garder leur liaison secrète, et ont vite redoublé d'efforts pour cacher cette nouvelle à leurs amis.

« Non mais et toi ? Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu l'autre jour avec cette pétasse blonde, qui faisait que trifouiller tes cheveux, l'attaqua Hermione, profitant de la situation pour mettre les choses au clair. »

Après plusieurs secondes sans rien dire, un éclair de compréhension passa dans les prunelle grises de son amant.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as teint les cheveux en roux ? Pour qu'elle ne m'approche plus ? T'es cinglée ! s'exclama-t-il.

– Et c'est moi qui suis cinglée ? Tu sais quoi, oublie, je redescends, répliqua la brune, un poil vexée par sa réponse. »

Drago essaya de la retenir en lui attrapa le bras. Elle ne se laissa pourtant pas faire et s'arracha à son étreinte.

« C'est incroyable comme tu m'excites lorsque tu es jalouse. »

Après un geste du majeur bien placé, Hermione retourna au salon, non sans être énervée par les paroles de Drago. C'était un de leurs gros problème. Ils avaient beaucoup trop de caractère pour s'entendre sur la longue durée. Un rien pouvait enflammer une conversation et elle se finissait par des cris et une réconciliation au lit. Parfois, Hermione avait du mal à suivre ce rythme effréné, elle prenait ses distances mais ne pouvait jamais réellement rester loin de lui. Tels deux aimants. Ses sentiments lui faisaient même peur parfois. Elle n'avait jamais été une personne jalouse, alors lorsqu'elle avait vu cette blonde plantureuse s'approcher trop de Drago, elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il lui arrivait. Mais elle ressentait un réel attachement pour lui, et ne voulait le quitter pour rien au monde.

« Hermione ! Tout va bien ? lui demanda Ryan. Tu sembles préoccupée.

– Je vais bien, lui assura Hermione. »

Seule Pansy regarda avec insistance cette dernière. Elle n'avait pas été dupe lorsque Drago était parti la rejoindre. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait entre ces deux-là, mais elle avait sa petite idée.

Hermione se rassit à sa place, et fut suivit pas un Drago quelque peu rêveur. Il lança un long regard à Hermione qui l'ignora royalement.

« Je suis étonné de vous revoir revenir vivant, railla Blaise. Moi qui pensait que Drago allait se venger, je suis déçu.

– Blaise, arrête d'encourager leurs bêtises, le prévint Théo.

– Nan mais regarde moi ces cheveux ! Pire que Weasley !

– Hé ! protestèrent Ginny et Ron en même temps.

– Laisse mes cheveux tranquille Blaise, l'avertit Drago. Et embête plutôt ceux de Granger à la place, il y a plus de matière. »

Hermione lui envoya un regard outré, auquel il répondit par un baiser de la main.

« Vous aimez les cheveux d'Hermione, Ryan ? Je parie qu'ils sont à vos goûts, continua-t-il, en guise de provocation. »

L'ancienne Gryffondor sentit la tension monter dans son corps. Elle n'appreciait pas le comportement du Serpentard.

« Je les trouve sublimes vos cheveux Hermione, révéla Ryan d'une voix bienveillante. »

Elle lui rendit alors son sourire, heureuse de voir que cela froissait Drago.

« Alors Hermione, avant ces petites maladresses, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez célibataire ? demanda poliment Ryan. »

Elle ne savais pas vraiment quoi répondre. C'était vrai qu'à proprement parlé, elle n'était pas libre. Mais sa relation avec Drago était tellement imprévisible qu'elle ne savais plus quoi en penser. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs redressé, attendant sa réponse.

« Hermione ?

– Oui excuse moi. C'est-à-dire, que ma situation actuelle est quelque peu compliquée. »

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle.

« Tu as rencontré quelqu'un Mione ? »

Ginny paraissait très excitée par cette nouvelle. De même que Blaise.

« Et on pourra le rencontrer quand exactement ? questionna le métis.

– Doucement Blaise, si c'est du sérieux, on le rencontrera en temps voulu, rétorqua Harry, d'un ton fraternel. »

Hermine fut touchée par l'intérêt qu'avait ses amis à l'encontre de sa situation sentimentale. Si seulement ils savaient.

« J'ai dit que c'était compliqué, déclara-t-elle.

– Comment ça ? lui demanda Drago, feignant l'indifférence. »

Ainsi il voulait jouer ? Soit. Elle, qui n'aimait pas afficher sa vie amoureuse devant tout monde, allait faire un petit écart pour ce soir.

« On est trop différent et on ne fait que se disputer pour des broutilles confessa-t-elle. De plus, il est légèrement immature lorsqu'il s'agit d'aborder des sujets sérieux. »

Elle ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, essayant de lui faire comprendre pas mal de chose. En face, Ryan semblait être déçu de savoir que la jolie jeune femme n'était pas libre.

« Il est immature ? Ça m'étonne bien que tu puisses être avec une personne dans ce genre, se soucia Ginny. Pourquoi restes-tu avec lui ?

– C'est compliqué. »

Hermione se sentit vite prise au piège.

« Tu dois beaucoup tenir à lui je pense, remarqua Harry. Je me trompe ? »

Hermione rougit. C'était l'arroseur arrosé.

« Effectivement. »

Elle lança un coup d'oeil à Drago, qui la regardait amoureusement. Il mit sa main sur sa cuisse, et commença des mouvements circulaires, afin de lui prouver la réciprocité de ses paroles.

Pansy n'avait rien loupé de cet échange. Elle comprit que ses amis était beaucoup plus proches que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Voulant leur accorder un peu de répit, elle déclara :

« Bon allez, je propose qu'on passe au dessert ! Hermione, Drago, vous venez m'aider ? »

Ils se levèrent et allèrent dans la cuisine. Pansy prétexta vouloir rechercher du vin et les laissa seuls, non sans avoir fermé la porte derrière elle.

À peine furent-ils seuls, que Drago se précipita sur Hermione pour l'embrasser passionnément. D'abord sonnée, elle ne tarda pas à répondre à son baiser avec ardeur.Leurs langues se touchaient avec délectation. Leurs souffles s'emmêlèrent et s'accélèrèrent. Ils commencèrent à se caresser partout où ils le pouvaient.

« Drago, susurra-t-elle entre deux baisers. »

Cela n'eut que l'effet d'augmenter le désir de l'ancien Serpentard.

« Drago, on pourra nous surprendre, continua-t-elle, sans le repousser pour autant. »

Ignorant ses paroles, il la souleva et l'installa sur le plan de travail. Automatiquement, elle entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Il quitta ses lèvres pour venir mordiller la peau sensible de son cou. Hermione se retint de gémir, et projeta sa tête en arrière, lui laissant plus de surface.

« Tu me rends fou, lui murmura-t-il. »

Flattée, la jeune femme entreprit des longues caresses sur le torse de son amant. Elle l'entendit grogner de contentement et lui donna quelques baisers sur la poitrine. Voulant apprécier son oeuvre, elle enleva son bonnet et découvrit la masse rousse qui lui faisait face. Hermione éclata de rire devant l'air assassin que lui lança Drago.

« Je te jure que je compte me venger, lui prometta-t-il.

– Je suis plutôt fière de mon travail, même si j'ai hâte de retrouver les mèches blondes que j'aime tant. Au diable les femmes qui te tournent autour, tu es à moi. »

Puis, elle reprit ses baisers, confirmant ainsi ses dires.

Soudain, il lui attrapa le menton en coupe et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« Viens vivre chez moi. »

Ce n'était pas tellement une question. Hermione écarquilla ses grands yeux bruns. Elle avait terriblement besoin de sa présence permanente, et cette proposition ne pouvait que bien tomber.

« Et pour nos amis ? Il faudra bien leur annoncer, si nous emménageons ensemble.»

Le sourire de Drago s'élargit.

« Dois-je comprendre que c'est un oui ? »

Évidemment qu'elle allait accepter, depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait.

« Je te souhaite bien du courage pour arriver à supporte la folle que je suis, ria-t-elle, en reprenant ses paroles.

– Ma folle à moi, ajouta-t-il avant de replonger sur ses lèvres. »

D'un mouvement maladroit, Drago fit tomber la tarte au citron que Blaise avait ramené.

Après s'être figés de stupeur, et de se demander si quelqu'un les avait entendu, ils décidèrent de passer outre, et reprirent leurs assauts.

À la suite d'avoir jeté un coup d'oeil dans la pièce, Pansy referma doucement la porte et retourna voir les autres.

« Malheur. Pansy affiche un sourire malsain. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ?

– Ça veut dire qu'elle est malade ?

– Mais non Théo, ça veut dire qu'elle a préparé un mauvais coup.

– Tais toi Blaise et va nous chercher un nouveau dessert ! rétorqua Pansy, tout sourire.

– Mais, et celui que j'ai emmené tout à l'heure ?

– Je pense qu'il est bien là où il est, murmura-t-elle d'un ton de conspiratrice, avant d'apposer un baiser sur sa joue. Allez Blaisinou, c'est la fête !

\- D'accord, un point pour Théodore, elle est malade, y'a pas d'autres solutions, témoigna Blaise.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils décidèrent de tous partir chercher un nouveau dessert, laissant les amants savourer le leur. Pansy était décidément la meilleure en ce qui concernait ses amis. Prochains sur sa liste : Théo et Luna Lovegood. Cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autour s'en oser s'approcher. Que tout le monde se prépare !


End file.
